


Intro

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: Cinderalla with a volleyball ball twist. ....-"who are you lying to ? This nothing like cinderalla! !! And you didn't even Finnish it" audience in the background.- then some play with balls. And maybe romance? ??? Idk...
Relationships: undecided.
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

> 1.tell me if its funny or not.... thnx.

"Hey everyone I'm suna rintarõ . I'm playing cinderalla " suna said in a bored tone into the mic. Atsumu took the mic from him.

"Hey I'm Atsumu mi-" atsumu struggle to the side losing his balance as his brother push him?kick him? and took the mic.

"You are taking to long tsumu !" Samu bite on a rice ball and eat it in two bite. " I'm Osamu miya we are playing the evil sisters." Giving his mic to Sakusa who took it with a tissue and wipe it up with a wetty wipe. 

Sakusa look at the rice that is struck on samu's face with disdainful grim "kyioomi Sakusa as royal magician." He walk off before anyone else finished.

"Shōyō Hinata as the Prince charming!!!! " hinata said into the mic loudly. Everyone's ear started ringing.

"Bokuto kõtarõ as the owl fairy!!!!!!!" he followed Hinata in toe and said just as loudly. Making everyone's ear ring louder. Atsumu started complaining that he want to do that too!! Everyone give him the stink eye and Osamu told him to shut the hell up!!

Akaaski took the stage "I'm kenji Akaashi as librarian."

"Kageyama tobio as the knight" tobio said.

"Hey yo!!!! I'm Oikawa tõru as the evil step mother." He winks at everyone and smile. A hand come and hit him on the head and took the mic.

"Hajime Iwaizumi as the king." The curtains close. "IWA-CHANNNNNNNN" screams of pain can be heard but everyone ignore it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx..... (volleyball!!!!)

Once upon a time in a far of land lives a prince. Who want to go out and find other people to play with! !! He was look for people who could play with him. But his knight and king won't let him go saying he would get lost again. 'I mean like come on it was one time damit...' 

"Are you thinking one time?" Tobio asked. "Cuz if you are let me remind you. One time in every place in this palace everyday since you could walk on your own. Boke!! (Dumbass) " hinata got red in the face from embarrassment and anger then storm off. 

"SAKUSA-SAN....please made me a commoner so that i can go out and fine people to play!!" Hinata scream at sakusa who was busy cleaning. 

Sakusa's face twisted. He pick up his wand and twirls it around and wola and behold hinata's outfit turn into a commonly were clothing around the city of Jackals. 

Hinata smile so blindingly sakusa almost got blind. So he twirls his wand some more push hinata out the door then slam it shut without ultring a single sound.

As hinata walk around the city looking for people to play with. He found a boy getting pecked on instead. He got closer and saw that the one picking on the boy look the same as the boy . 

He got confused. Was it some kinda magic ? He must have said it out loud cuz someone from behind him said "they are twins."

Hinata turn around to look behind him. Another boy stand with black hair different from the twins. "Ooh hi!!! That's really cool !!!!!Can i play with you and them !!! " hinata exclaim in joy!!!

"Ah we are not children anymore. You can play with them tho they are not better than children even if they are likely in there 20s ." Suna said then walk off.

"Okay..."hinata bounce over to the twins. "Hey do you want to play with me!!!!"

The twins look at the orange hair boy all the while trying to push and punch each other.

"Ah play?what are we playing? " Osamu asked as was successful in throwing his bother to the ground. 

"That was cheating! ! And yeah what to play?" Atsumu said dusting himself. 

"VOLLYBALL!!!" Hinata said and other two smile.

Xxxxxxxxx(My part!!!!!Screen time!!!!)

"And that's how everyone gather to play volleyball! ! In doing so they found happiness and there forever even after! !!!! " Owl fairy said it with lots of joys. Everyone clapped and have a wonderful time in watching- a slipper came flying and hit the narrator writing the story. "What the hell guys !!!!" The author yell then started typing again - the show.

"Heyyyyyyyy were is my screen time!!????? Hell i wasn't even mentioned! !!!!" somewhere in the background Oikawa yell out . 

"Oikawa-san i wasn't mentioned as well. I'm fine with it as long as Bokuto-san is happy. he got a role." Akaashi said in acknowledgement to Oikawa's disagreement And counter it with his own agreement to the situation.

"disagreement my foot this is pure unfair. How you didn't even mention us in the story!!!!and even iwa-chan wasn't mentioned! !how could you -" Oikawa stopped mid sentence as a ball came flying and hit him on the back of his head. 

"Oh shitykawa give back the ball" Iwaizumi shout at oikawa from the court were everyone was playing a volleyball match but oikawa was not invited cuz both team were full and he refused to be a substitute or a pinch server.Iwaizumi didn't get a response as oikawa was out cold so he took the opportunity to take the ball himself.

"Idiot" Iwaizumi said picking up the ball. Throwing it at the court to others, telling them to continue. Then saying that he will be back after ,he put the idiot back in his room. 

"Shitykawa, creepykawa, dumbasskawa ...." the whole way he was insulting the person he himself knockout.-listene here author "you don't tell him i carry him or this fourth wall won't exists!" He warn the author in a authoritative voice of a king.- after he put oikawa down and tucked him in ,clean his nose ,check his injuries, banded, and all other medical thingy. When he was satisfied with his doing. He flick oikawa on the forehead then get out close the door and walk away. 

-"should i tell him you were awake the whole time?" The author asked. "Of course not." "Right...."-

Xxxxxxxxx(the ball for the king???)

Oikawa tõru was getting old -"hey who are you calling old!! You undignified Mummy!!" "I'm younger then you !!!!"- waiting for someone to swipe him off his feet and he has already flirted with everyone over 18 in his city except the royals of course as they never came out of that palace much! ! So he made a plan and told the Prince in disguise how awesome it would be to have a ball party! !

"Ball party? What is that? Are there lots of ball in the party and we calibrated on it? Is it like a VOLLYBALL tournament? !!!!!Oooh i get it a Vollyball tournament! !!!! Is a ball party! !" With that before Oikawa could tell hinata. He is so wrong on so many levels. He ran off to the palace forgetting that no one knows he is a prince. well he thinks no one knows . But no one has a heart to tell him his disguise sucks.

"Iwaizumi-san!!!!!!! Can we have a ball !!! Its like a VOLLYBALL tournament! !! Can we have it pretty please! !!!" Hinata said with his 20 volt smile that blinds most people so everyone keep a pair of sunglasses just in case. 

Iwaizumi were his glasses then said." Okay we will have a tournament! ! "

The announcement for the tournament was made !! Everyone gather with there teams. The wining team will get to have a match with royals as teammate and treasure from the royal family as a reward for winning the tournament! !! 

-"hey author can i take part in the tournament too " Bokuto asked all sad. A murderous area can be seen behind him of akaaski."of course. "The author said trembling. Bokuto Brighton up and hug the author who can see their soul flying off. "Bokuto-san too tight." akasshi said. "Ooh" bokuto look down. Then relax his grip and let the author go.-

Xxxxx (The day of the tournament! !!!)  
(Team intro!!!)

"Hey hey hey!!!!!" Bokuto said. His team following his lead to get into the royal stadium. 

"For all team from all over the city have gathered here so let us commences the volleyball ball tournament. " kuroo said into the mic. Yui Michimiya beside him.

-"hey i want to join the match too! !" Kuroo said. "Fine but who will be the commenter then? ??" Author asked. "Someone have to do it!!!" Author was very distress. "Okay i will do it" two voice said at the same time.

" as long as it keep me away from those dirty civilians. I will play when the royal family play at the last reward ceremony . I can use magic then to clean both teams and play without overdoing it"Sakusa said. 

"Someone have to do it." Kita-san said. "Thank you sooo much" author said crying in joy!!-

" there are ten teams into total. 

\- "because the author is lazy . The team names will be the same as the anime or what author seem good enough."-

"First team 1 The Crowsuno. Consists of { Shōyō Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Hajime Iwaizumi, Yū Nishinoya, Asahi Azumane , Kōshi Sugawara, Daichi Sawamura}

Second team 2 The foxzaki . Consists of {miya Atsumu, miya Osamu , Aran Ojiro , suna rintarõ, Yūtarō Kindaichi , Oikawa tõru}

Third team 3 the farmzawa. Consists of {Wakatoshi Ushijima, Eita Semi , Tsutomu Goshiki,Kenjirō Shirabu , tukishima kai , Satori Tendō, Reon Ōhira}

Fourth team 4 the jingjingjozai {Yūji Terushima , Akiteru Tsukishima , tenma udai, kenshi ukai, ittasu takida,tadashi yamagichi }

Fifth team 5 the sakura blossoms {Kanoka Amanai, Saeko Tanaka, natsu hinata , Miwa Kageyama,Hana Misaki,Yukie Shirofuku,Kiyoko Shimizu, yachi hitoka}

Sixth team 6 the nohibe-be {Suguru Daishō,Motoya Komori,Kazuki Maruyama,Aoi Himekawa,Motoki Teradomari,Kōrai Hoshiumi,Sachirō Hirugami}

Seventh team 7 the nekoneko -chan {Tetsurō Kuroo,Nobuyuki Kai,Morisuke Yaku,Kenma Kozume,Lev Haiba,Taketora Yamamoto,Sō Inuoka}

Eighth team 8 the deck-tech { Takanobu Aone,Kanji Koganegawa,Kenji Futakuchi,Kaname Moniwa,Takeru Nakashima,Yoshiki Towada}

Ninth team 9 the neighbourhood gone wild {Makoto Shimada,Yūsuke Takinoue,Heitor Santana,Wakatsu Kiryū,Yūdai Hyakuzawa,Yuzuru Komaki,Noboru Akimiya,Kentarō Kyōtani}

Tenth team 10 the Owls-hoothoot {Kōtarō Bokuto,Keiji Akaashi,Tatsuki Washio,Akinori Konoha,Haruki Komi,Akira Kunimi}

-"I think,I died writing all those names " the author soul is leaving them. "Do you think lying will get your work done faster?" Kita said in a cold tone. "Nope kita- san but it's gave me stress relief. I did like to think. Anyway let's get on to the story its been to long already."-

The cheering echo through the whole Kingdom! !! The stadium was full with the audience from all across the country to watch the matches of the year! ! 

MATCH LIST 1ST TO LAST 10TH.

==>> Team 1 Crowsuno VS team 3 farmzawa.

==>> team 2 Foxzaki VS team 10 Owls-hoothoot. 

==>> team 4 the jingjingjozai VS team 9 the neighbourhood gone wild.

==>> team 5 sakura blossoms VS team 7 nekoneko-chan

==>> team 8 the deck-tech VS team 6 nohibe-be .

-"how the hell it came down to this" author to themselves.-

......tbc......


End file.
